What If Saga Presents:Gone To Far
by CrownPrinceOneDeep
Summary: Ayeka Pushes Ryoko To Far And Pays For It


I OWN NOTHING AS YOU SHOULD KNOW

This Is The 1st Of What I Like To Call The "What If Saga" Storys About Things You Would Think Would And Wouldn't Happen  
In This Story We All Kow How Ayeka And Ryoko Fight Well What If Ayeka Pushed Ryoko To Far

Gone To Far

Kiyone(P.V.O.)  
Why Didn't She Stop She Should Of Back Off It Didn't Have To Be Like This It Was Both's Fault Why Did She Say That  
Now She Lay's There Lifeless All Ways Sleeping Deep Sleep Washu Doesn't Know How Long It Will Be Till She Wakes Up Again  
Things Around Here Use To Be Full Of Life Now Its Full Of Pain

Mihoshi(P.V.O.)  
Why Doesn't She Wake Up Why Does She Sleep All Time Doesn't Move Doesn't Talk She's Motionless  
That Day Was The Most Painful Day In My Life Two Of My Best Friends Both Hurt Eachother That Day  
Now Nobody Talks No Fun No Happyness No Life

Sasami(P.V.O.)  
Both Of Them Are Wrong Why Did She Say That But Why Didnt She Stop I Pleaed To Stop  
Now She Lays There Lifeless Both Where A Part Of My Life They Were Both My Big Sisters  
It Will Never Be The Same I Will All Was Hurt When I Think About Them

Washu(P.V.O.)  
Stupid It Was Stupid It Was Stupid Of Them To Fight It Was Stupid Of Her to Do That  
But It Was Stupid Of Her To Say That I Check On Her Day To Day And She Lies There  
And She Sits There Emotionless Same As This House Emotionless

Tenchi(P.V.O.)  
I Knew This Would Happen But They Would Not Listen Day After Day It Would Get Worse Until The Breaking Point  
I Loved Both Maybe One More But Do I Hate Them No Do I Hate That It Didn't Stop Them Sooner Yes  
I Live Now Every Day In Pain,Without Happyness,I Hurt Evey Day But Im Emotionless/Why Ryoko Why Ayeka

Ryoko(P.V.O.)  
I Told Her To Stop She Should Of Shut Up Nobody Says That To Me She Went On And On  
Now She Lays There In A Coma And I Sit Right Her Why Do I I Don't Know Just That Im Not As Heartless As She Thought  
I Talk To Her Everyday And Wait Till She Wakes Up I Know She Will Never Forgive Me But Why She I Give A Dam After  
What She Said To Me But After What I Did To Her I Could Have Killed Her But At The Last Seacond I Saw Her Eyes  
I Saw In To Her Mind She Was Horrified At Me She Was Pleaing To Me To Stop But I Didn't So There She Is And Here I Am  
Every Night I Here Her Crys It Makes Me Cry I Can Tell She Wants To Tell Me Some Thing And I Do To I Am To

It Started Out A Normal Day Nothing Special But Later On It Turned For The Worse  
What Did You Say,Hissed Ryoko  
You Heard Me Monster Woman,Said Ayeka With Venom/A Tool A Object You Have No Meaning,No Heart/Just Simple Space Trash Even Lower Every Being In The Galaxy Should Look Down On You  
Ayeka Please Stop"Cried Sasami  
Listen To Your Sister Princess,Said Ryoko With Her Eyes Starting To Glow Blood Red  
Why Should I You Can Not Do Anything To Me And...  
Ayeka Didn't Get It Out As Ryoko Flew At Her Sending Her Outside  
I CANT HURT YOU TAKE THIS BITCH  
Ryoko Beat On Ayeka With No Remorse Hit Afer Hit Ayeka Tried To Get A Way But To No Avail And Arm Was Broken She Could Bearly Sand Her Sreams Could Be Heard From Miles Away Every One Tried To Stop But Was Frozen In Fear By Ryoko A Side That No One Expected She Then Set Up For A Final Blow She Charged Up A Big Energy Blast When She Looked Into Ayeka Eyes As She Said Something Bu It Was To Late The Blast Hit Ayeka And She Was Kocked Out It Looked Like She Said...

Ayeka(P.V.O.)  
Darkness Nothing But Darkness I Think About That Day That Fateful Day I Never Felt Such Pain In My Life, But Now Nothing  
No Pain,No Sight/But I Can Hear Someone Its Her The Last Person I Thought Was Talkin To Me Like I Was Her Sister  
I May Never Wake But When It Do I Would Say Lady Ryoko I AM SORRY And You May Never Forgive Me But Why Should You When I Was The One That Went To Far  
END

Hope You Like It Im Both A Ryoko And Ayeka Fan Frist Time You Heard That Right But Any Way Stay Tuned For Part Two Of The What If Saga And My Song Fic Series And All The Rest Of Tenchi Galaxy  
Please Review  
Crown Prince


End file.
